You Belong With Max
by iLaura
Summary: A songfic where Max thinks Fang should realize that they were meant for each other. Song: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the song "You Belong With Me". I was just inspired by them.


You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

Fang & I were just sitting on his bed talking about stuff when his cell rang. He flipped it open and answered it. He mouthed the word "Brigid" and I rolled my eyes. I heard what sounded like yelling on the other line of the phone and rolled my eyes. "I'm leaving," I said as I got up to go into my room. I closed his door behind me.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do  
_

I went into my room and flopped on my bed. I turned on the iPod my mom had given me, shoved the earbuds in my ears and blared my favorite song. I half-smiled because I knew this kind of music annoyed Brigid. And because it was one of Fang's favorite songs, too. Personally, I don't think she knows anything about Fang.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

"She really _is_ a drama queen," I said out loud to no one in particular. I guess I could see Fang's point of view on her. Brigid's kind of a girly girl, and I guess Fang just sometimes needed a break from my tomboy-ness.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me  
_

Even though I may be a tomboy, I understood Fang. I knew when he needed alone time, and that I gave him. I figured that one day, and I don't know how soon that might be, Fang would realize that we were meant to be together. He came into my room a few minutes later and asked if I wanted to go for a walk with him. I nodded. He probably just needed to vent, and I'd be there for him if he needed someone.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?  
_

We walked down to the park, hand in hand, in silence. "He really is the strong and silent type," I thought. We sat down on a bench for a little bit. Finally he said, "Brigid broke up with me." A spark of hopefulness jolted me inside. I tried to look sympathetic.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?  
_

"Well," I said, "it could've been worse. She could've turned into an Eraser and killed us all." He smiled a little bit. "That's the Fang I like to see," I said. "I guess I'm okay about this," he said softly. I wondered why he even had wanted her in the first place.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
_

That again brought me back to the whole tomboy thing. I shook it out of my head. There was no way a thought like that would ruin this moment. I thought of something happier, like that soon he would realize that we should be together.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
_

I understood that he was devastated about Brigid. We stood up and walked back to the house, his arm around my shoulders. I smiled. So far, so good.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

We stood at the back door, just staring at each other. I wanted him to kiss me. How could he be so… obtuse? I knew we were soul mates, but he didn't seem to think so. I sighed. We went back upstairs into our own rooms. I went back on my bed and turned my iPod back on.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me  
_

Somehow I managed to hear a knock at my door over my music. I lowered my music and said, "Come in. Door's open." I looked up to see Fang standing there. His eyes looked red like he had been crying. Fang rarely cried, and if he did, it was over something huge. I patted a spot next to me on my bed and he sat down. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. He nodded. "Doesn't look like it," I said. He chuckled a little bit and said, "I'm sure." I offered an earbud from my iPod to him and he put it in his ear. "My favorite song." He smiled, and I smiled back.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
_

I just knew we were meant for each other. We've been together since we were at The School. Typical "boy next door" story, and a long story at that.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

I could feel my heart pounding and I was afraid that Fang could hear it. I guess he couldn't. He's probably too wrapped up in his favorite song. I just couldn't get Fang out of my head. How could he be so… so oblivious to the fact that we were practically soul mates? Finally something inside of me sparked. "Fang?" "Mm-hm?" "Do you… want to go out tomorrow for a walk on the boardwalk?"

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me_

He looked at me with wide eyes and a smile on his face and said, "I thought you'd never ask." I grinned. "Cool," I said. Finally he realized that we're perfect for each other. I smiled again and gave Fang a kiss on the cheek. We were finally together, forever.


End file.
